


stray kids: new horizons

by H0M0BANG



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Bunny Changbin, Fluff, Fox Jeongin, Hybrids, Multi, No Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Village AU, cat felix, cat minho, felix the catboy, no drama no plot just animal crossing catboys, one shot like stories but all connected, puppy seungmin, raven hyunjin, squirrel jisung, they all just live in a cute island and they get along, they are all just chilling, wolf chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0M0BANG/pseuds/H0M0BANG
Summary: a small village of hybrids on a desert island with lots of stories to tellorstray kids having tiny adventures as animal crossing villagers
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	stray kids: new horizons

**Author's Note:**

> hiii welcome to my first published work in english yaaay
> 
> this series is gonna be very long and chill, so i hope everyone enjoys it!!
> 
> comments are really appreciated !! <3

Felix holded his umbrella above his head, his backpack getting all wet, with all the fruits he collected! what a waste!

his hands shook a little while hovering over the door frame, fat drops fell from the small roof the door frame provided him, making his cat ears twitch at the wetness, all he hoped for is to not get a cold.

He knocked softly, once, twice. Soft steps could be heard from the other side now. the door opened, Felix could feel his tail shivering behind him. 

Chan greeted him from the other side. His wolf ears shook up in surprise and his sad eyes widened at the sight of the kitten on his doorstep. “Felix? What are you doing here?” Felix noticed how worried the wolf sounded. “You’re gonna catch a cold! come inside.” Next thing the kitten knew, two strong hands led him inside the small house.

The truth was, Felix had never personally met Chan, in fact, he was terrified of him. He had only seen the wolf at a couple of town meetings, his appearance made him seem cold, with his wolf tail always tense and his ears always low. Of course he was afraid, he was just a plain cat and he was a wolf after all, it was understandable!

But then the storm fell, and Felix couldn’t get into his house in time, Chan was the only option nearby, he could have gone to Jisung’s, but he wasn't in the mood to be forced into a thirty minute rant about how his acorn trees weren’t growing fast enough. 

To his surprise, Chan didn’t seem to mind the uncertain expression on Felix's face, nor did he mind taking an all wet kitten into his home. He made Felix sit on the window seat in front of the stove, putting a warm towel around his shoulders. Felix noticed how small the house was, a one ambient, cozy cabin. Chan took no time in turning around to the kitchen, putting a kettle on top of the fire oven.

“Do you want tea or chocolate?” he turned to Felix.

Felix took a second to understand the question, “Cho… chocolate.” he stuttered. Chan noticed the nervousness on the younger, but didn't seem to mind, he smiled at the wet kitten on the sofa table.

“Chocolate it is” he said, pulling another kettle for the warm milk. Some minutes passed and a cup of warm cocoa with marshmallows was placed next to Felix. Already warmed and dry thanks to the fluffy towel, Felix took a drink from the mug, feeling his insides slowly recovering from the shivering.

He laid back against the rainy window, warm mug on his hands and fluffy towel on his shoulders, tickling his cheeks, maybe Chan wasn't bad after all, maybe he judged a book by it’s cover.

Then, something reached Felix’s nostrils, a lingering, sweet, soft smell roomed the house. “What is that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh? The smell?” Chan got up and walked three steps to the stove, he put some mittens on and opened the metal door carefully, to take out the source of the sweet smell. “I’m not really the best cook, but i like to bake in my free time”

A pie? A freaking pie?! Are you telling me he's nice, considerate, and also bakes pies?! Felix could have sworn he was dreaming.

“Do you want some? It 's apple pie.” Felix could see the clear blush on the wolf’s face, ears low and embarrassed. He felt his tail curl up on his lap under the table, he was blushing too “Y-yeah”

They spent the rest of the evening eating pie and joking about the other villagers, Chan was actually quite funny when he opened up, and Felix had stopped being shy a while ago, cracking jokes and laughing loudly, his giggles resonating in the small house. 

When the rain was but a little drizzle, and the apple pie was long gone, Felix took the bag with his wet fruits on his hands and gave it to Chan.

“So you can make more fruit pies next time” The kitten said looking down awkwardly, getting a clear look of Chan’s tail wagging behind his legs.

Felix came back the wet path to his own small home, placing his empty bag on the bed and thinking to himself, maybe the big bad wolf wasn't so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short yes!! if i see people liking it i'll consider making the chapters longer. More ships will be added to the tags as i post more chapters !! this is not a chanlix centric fic unfortunately :) if this turns out to be well reviewed, i'll write the next chapters on a weekly basis
> 
> thank u for reading !!


End file.
